


I Have You

by missgaley, sathalia (missgaley)



Series: January 2016 Critmas Fics [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sickfic, Trinket is nearby don't worry, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgaley/pseuds/missgaley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgaley/pseuds/sathalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex'ahlia is sick. Of course Vax'ildan will take care of her. No set timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have You

_"There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother."_

— Terri Guillemets

 

His sister is miserable when she's ill. Cranky and stubborn, she protests everything he does for her, determined to do it herself. But now she lies shivering and feverish in bed, huddled beneath the blankets provided by the small inn where he had convinced her to spend the night. When she hadn’t even protested against the cost of their lodging, Vax knew she was exhausted. Besides, they only needed to pay for one room; he would take the floor but he would not leave his sister’s side.

They don’t have the supplies for Vax to attempt to treat her himself nor the coin to seek out a proper healer. The nearest temple with a cleric is too far to make the trip with Vex so weak. But his sister has been sick before and Vax has seen her pull through worse with time. So he sits against the wall, fingers tracing the edge of one of his daggers, keeping watch as his sister sleeps. 

He very nearly dozes off when he hears the sound of her muttering. Tilting his chin upward, Vax frowns, unable to make out the words. But he can see his sister’s face and it is one of intense upset. Instantly, he is on his feet, sensing something wrong in the air between them. Moving closer, her lips continue to move but this time clarity accompanies them.

“Don’t send us away—”

Vax freezes mid-step.

“—Vax will do something stupid… bruise his knees and you won’t be…”

 _You won’t be there to kiss him better_.

He remembers this conversation. One night, long ago, they had been sent to bed, but not before their mother sat them down and had given them the news that their father would be bringing them to Singorn **—** to care for them and tutor them, she said. There had been much protest from each of the twins but their mother had been gentle, kissed the tops of their heads, and told them to sleep on it, for she would explain more in the morning. 

Then Vex had laid awake for hours. Vax knew because he too had stayed awake that night, listening to the rapid pace of his sister’s anxious breathing. He did not want to leave either but his sister seemed _frightened_. It was one of the first times he had ever witnessed his bold, charismatic sister to be so fearful of change.

Eventually, she had crept out of bed, light footfalls making their way across the room, where she slipped out to find their mother. Vax had gotten up to follow but stopped at the door. Peeking out into the dim light of the main room, he could see Vex standing behind their mother, who was dozing in her rocking chair, clearly debating whether or not to speak. But she did and Vax overheard it all. 

In spite of her own protests, she had not been frightened of the sudden change itself; she was frightened that _he_ would be sad. Of course both of them would be, but Vax often found trouble before she did. Vex was studious and focused while Vax preferred a more forward approach to life. And when he was sad, he was stupid. He’d try to pull off amazing feats that turned out to be… well, not-so-amazing. In dark times, he tried to overcompensate with his play. He had been a stupid little boy with an overprotective, far more intelligent twin sister. She had never been afraid for herself so much as she had been afraid for him.

Back in the present, Vax notices that his sister had begin to mumble again and her dreams are clearly less vivid than they had been only a moment ago. He sits on the edge of the bed and leans down to kiss her clammy forehead, brushing damp strands of hair behind her ear. If only he knew how to somehow make everything better, the way that their mother did.

He remembered how wide her eyes went when she had realized what her brother had overheard: the genuine worry, the tenderness, the hint of wisdom beyond her mere ten years. And Vax had simply taken her by the hand, tucked her back into bed, before snuggling under the covers himself and saying:

_“I won’t be sad, sister. If I bruise my knees, I’ll have you.”_

Vex stirs under his touch and Vax moves his hand to her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. It takes him a moment to realize that she is indeed awake, even with unfocused eyes filled with tears. He wonders how long it has been since she had last dreamt of Mother. If she did, she never spoke of it. But they don’t need words to agree that they still both miss her dearly.

“Don’t be sad, sister. I may not know how to cure all ills but… you have me.”

Her eyelids flutter shut sleepily and Vax tucks the blankets more securely around her form. About to return to his protective vigil, he is stopped by a hand that catches his far too quickly for someone in his sister’s state. But, nevertheless, she manages.

“I’ll always have you, brother,” she murmurs before sleep reclaims her once again.


End file.
